


When You're Around I See Rainbows and Stars

by Vertencar



Series: Listen to the Sound of a New Tomorrow [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Young!River
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertencar/pseuds/Vertencar
Summary: But then, it had been three weeks. Three weeks since the 'nearly accident' as she called it. Although, for her it wasn’t an accident, at all. Three weeks ago, they got a little carried away and nearly kissed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story title comes from "Unicron Loev" by Raleigh Ritchie. 
> 
> Look! I'm posting a fic while I should be studying for my exams next week, everything's fine!!

It had been nearly three weeks. River had been in university for two weeks now and things seemed to be going quite well. She made friends on her first day of class and she was getting accustomed living on her own, plus her roommate Shari was wonderfully nice. Everyday she discovered something new about her roommate, whether it was something adorably funny or something terribly weird. Yes, hybrid mermaid ate fish. No, it wasn’t cannibalism. 

For the moment, school seemed to be quite easy and River kept her promise of coming back every weekend at her parent’s house in the 21st century. Though, it had only been two weeks. 

And that’s why she found herself on a Saturday afternoon at her parent’s house.

Her mother, the Doctor and her were currently in the hall as the Doctor was making it’s way to the TARDIS. One good things about her weekly visit at her parent’s house was that the Doctor always came too and the four of them whether went to discover some new planet on the TARDIS or they just stayed at the house and watched old movies with lots of hot cocoa. Either way, River loved every moment of it.

"Oi, Mister!" Her mother called the Doctor as he was making his way to the kitchen towards the backyard where the TARDIS was staying. He stopped in his tracks and turned around facing the two women currently watching him from the railing of the stairs with smirks on their faces. "Are you going away without biding us goodbye?"

River sauntered down the stairs as the Doctor made a grimace and walked back to them. "What, no. I just thought…you know, that we’ll say goodbye in front of the TARDIS." He looked back and forth between Amy and River with a confused look.

"I’ll accompany you." River said with a genuine smile. She looked at her mother who was still above them on the stairs and gave her a raised eyebrow. "Don’t mind her, she’s just mean."

Amy opened her mouth in faux shock and huffed. "Well, don’t mind me then. But I’ll go upstairs because I have things to do, such as laundry." She began to make her way up the stairs but stopped at the top and passed her head through the railing bars. "Because, I’m a grown-up woman and I have tasks in _my_ house." The Doctor held his hands up in the air as a surrender manner and River rolled her eyes, they were both wearing matching grins. "Well, Raggedy man, I’ll see you next weekend." She gave him a pointed look to assure him that if he didn’t come, there would be drama. "Don’t get into trouble, I think in a week you can do that, can you?" 

The Doctor huffed at her little faith in him. Amy grinned and threw a wink at River, this left her confused and she frowned. She mouthed a 'what' but her mother was already gone. 

When she turned her head to the Doctor, he was smirking at her. Pouting a bit for being mocked by her mother, River sighed. "Well, come on then." She placed her hands on his shoulders and guided him playfully in the direction of the TARDIS.

"Oi!" He laughed, being guided out of the house against his will. He wiggled out of her grasp but she held him by the shoulders. "Well, I feel I’m very welcome in here." He added sarcastically. 

River stopped in her tracks as they just arrived in the middle of the kitchen. The Doctor, not feeling her behind him anymore, did the same thing and found her looking at him with a frown.

She watched him intensively before speaking, "You know that it’s not true." She paused. "It’s always better when you’re with us." 

Under her gaze, the Doctor slightly shook his head and came near her, personal space be damned. He engulfed her in a hug and she was surprised by his bold move. She felt him faintly deposing small kisses on her crown. The distinct scent of _him_ enveloped her and she felt his chin rubbing into her hair.

It took her a moment to understand that he was talking to her, her hairs muffling his voice. "I was only joking. Of course, I know I’m welcomed." He squeezed her shoulders between his own arms in a comforting way. His voice betrayed the smile that was making its way on his face. "You’re my Ponds."

River tightened her grip around the Doctor’s waist before letting go of him. As they stepped back at a reasonable distance, she nodded at his admission.

They looked at each other for a moment, neither of them talking. It wasn’t awkward as one would expect but it felt quite natural, they felt quite at ease. The Doctor straightened his bowtie and River’s gaze dropped to it. She wanted to say something, she wanted him to stay a little more. But she didn’t know what to say.

But then, it had been three weeks. Three weeks since the 'nearly accident' as she called it. Although, for her it wasn’t an accident, at all. Three weeks ago, they got a little carried away and nearly kissed. _I wouldn’t call that an accident,_ River thought. It was just not well timed. _But then, that’s the thing, isn’t it?_ It _was_ three weeks ago and since then nothing happened.

River looked back at the Doctor’s face and saw that he was still looking at her. 

She didn’t know how to feel about this. Nearly every night she had thought about what would have happened if they hadn’t been interrupted. Would they have kissed? Would it have been great? And nearly every night, she replayed the scene in her head and every night she felt a tingling in her chest. And between her legs. 

 _Stop it!_ She couldn’t have thoughts like that towards the Doctor. _Can’t I?_ He was the man whom she was supposed to kill. Well, this story was behind her, but still. He was a man, a very attractive man and he was funny and she liked him a lot. _Okay, well I can. Alright._

Coming out of her haze, River realised they were still standing in the same position. The Doctor seemed not to be aware of her intern turmoil. A small smile was on his face. _Why is he smiling?_ She frowned at him and he frowned back, making a small grimace, but the smile still in place. Her frown deepened. _Is he trying to tell me something?_

After some faces made from both side, they burst out laughing. River watched him as he threw his head backwards as he laughed. The muscles of his neck were visible and she felt entranced by him. 

After regaining his composure, the Doctor watched her intensively. His face mirrored hers but she didn’t seem to notice. She had to tell him something now, they couldn’t go on like this, like if she didn’t want more. _But then, how do I tell someone I’m attracted to them._ She hadn’t really done that before and it was the first time she felt this sensation for someone. _Do I, just…tell him?_ She quickly rejected this idea.

River opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out, she was rendered speechless in front of him. _Great._ Now she was making a fool of herself. _Do I just go for it?_ She shook her head. _No, don’t be ridiculous._ The notion of time passing and her not doing anything crossed her mind. _I have to do something!_

She weighed the pros and cons for what looked like hours but were actually seconds.

Suddenly, not thinking about anything, she launched herself at the Doctor. Grabbing his lapels and not registering the strangled noise he made, she crashed her lips over his. She closed her eyes and sighed into his mouth, the world around her fading to melt into bliss. The lack of response from the Doctor made her come off her cloud and she suddenly realised what she was doing.

Quickly breaking the kiss, she backed away from him, horrified by what she just did. If she hadn’t been so shocked by her own action, she would have heard the Doctor make a strangled noise at the back of his throat at the lake of her mouth on his. The only thing she saw was the shocked eyes and swollen lips looking back at her. She felt ashamed.

She opened her mouth to say something but the words were stuck in her throat. Clearing it, she closed her mouth that had been left hanging open. The Doctor was still looking at her with wide eyes, he has been for now nearly a minute.  

"Uhm, I, eh…" River began, not very successfully. _Great, now he will think you’re creepy_. Signing, she tried to make more coherent sentences. "I am so sorry." She cleared her throat once more. "I don’t know what just happened, it’s just…urh." She groaned as a blush was making its way on her face. Passing a hand on her hair, she scratched the back of her head nervously.

The Doctor was still standing in front of her, pressing his lips together. This time he had recovered from the initial shock and was now looking at River with a curious look. But she didn’t seem to notice the face he was giving her. 

"I-I just…I think I got a little bit carried away." She let out a nervous laugh. "And I know you don’t…you don’t want the same thing." Groaning, she passed a hand over her face and muttered between her hands. "God, I buggered it all up. But I-I thought, with the thing that happened not long ago and now this." 

The Doctor opened his mouth to stop her but she wouldn’t stop talking. She was muttering to herself.

"God, I’m such an idiot." Her gaze returned to his face and she grimaced. "You know what, just forget about it. Forget what just happened and let’s just move on and never speak of it ever again." Waving her hands in the air, she continued, "You go back to your TARDIS and I’ll just be, uhm, there." She began to make her way out of the kitchen. "Uhm, well. Bye." 

River waved her hand slightly but was suddenly stopped by the Doctor’s hand catching her own. She looks back at his face with a frown as he had a smile on his face.

"Will you stop!" He chuckled. "Come back here." He drew her back in the kitchen, still with a smile plastered on his face. "I know you’re very smart but sometimes you can be quite dumb."

"Okay…" River began, confused. "I resent that. But, yeah, I get it. You want explanations, well to tell you the truth I don- humf."

The Doctor placed his hand on River’s mouth to stop her from talking anymore. Removing his hand, he made a shushing sign to refrain her from speaking. Pressing her lips together at his request, her frown deepened but she kept her mouth shut. A grin broke on the Doctor’s face and he took advantage of her confused face to bop her nose.

Suddenly, River’s hearts began to pound in her chest. _What?_ He didn’t look like he was going to tell her something bad about what just happened. _Would that mean that…_ Her hearts were beating fast and she was sure the Doctor could see it. Warmth came to her cheeks as a millions thoughts swirled through her mind. _Don’t get ahead or yourself!_ , she repeated to herself in her mind.

Watching his every move, River saw the Doctor sigh a long breath. "Okay, well, I wasn’t going to do this now but uhm…" He took a deep breath, straightening his bowtie. Surely to give him confidence. "Would you want to see the new planet I discovered?"

River opened her mouth, taken aback. She hasn't been expecting this. _How does that have anything to do with what happened?_ Her mouth formed the perfect 'o' in her confusion.

"Well, yeah, I think my parent will be thrilled too to see that but I don’t see how that’s got anyth-"

"No, no!" The Doctor held his hand in the air to stop her. "You’ve misunderstood. I meant just…you and me." He said wavering his hands between them. "You know, one evening with, uhm, no parents like, like, you know."

"Like a date?" River asked with a grin returning to her face and her hearts jumping out of her ribcage.

"Yeah, I mean." He passed his hand over his fringe to smooth his hair. "If you want it to be." He cast her a glance and smiled shyly.

With a broad grin on her face, she nodded slowly. Her hearts felt as if they were going to fly out of her, it felt like butterfly wings flapping inside of her. Her face began to ache as the smile on her face wouldn’t settle down.

They watched each other for a moment before the Doctor decided to speak again. 

"River?" He asked.

"Yes?" She responded instantly, her eyes entranced by the sight of him.

He chuckled, "That was a rubbish first kiss."

His teasing tone was the only thing that told her he was actually joking, but still it was true. "Well, actually if you count the ones in Hitler’s office, it’s not-"

"Oh, shut up."

He cupped her cheeks in his hands and drew her towards him to meet his lips. She sighed in his mouth at the feeling of his lips against her own for the second time of the day. They felt so soft against hers. Putting her arms around his neck, she pulled him tighter to her and he made a soft noise of contentement. 

She felt him drop a hand from her cheek to place it around her waist and drew her body closer. Their mouth were exploring each other for the first time and it felt wonderful. 

As she passed her tongue over his lips, the Doctor opened his mouth to grant her access and they engaged in further exploration of each other’s mouth, their tongue swirling around one another. Fisting his hair in her hand, River sucked on his bottom lip. She smiled in his mouth when he made a soft noise.

When they finally broke for air, River placed her forehead against the Doctor’s and opened her eyes to see him do the same. They shared a shy smile.

Still regaining her breath, River sighed, "Wow."

The Doctor chuckled a bit. "Yeah." He responded in a whisper.

She watched his face and a bright smile appeared on her face. The sight of him, being a little out of breath with swollen lips made her tummy tingle with excitement. He caressed her cheek with a thumb and drew her chin closer for a peck. She felt him smile in her mouth.

"You," The Doctor cleared his throat, "You better get accustomed to that," He chuckled, a smile spearing on his face. "Because I think I like that."

River’s smile grew wider. She had still her arms around his neck and swayed a bit. He put his hands around her waist and she nodded in agreement. "Looking forward to it." She said in a murmur.

Suddenly, Amy’s voice rose from upstairs as she called for River. They sprung apart with wide eyes. 

After a moment of silence, River rolled her eyes. "Why is she always interrupting us?" The Doctor laughed and shrugged in response. 

"Well," He clasped his hands together. "I should get going." River's smile dropped from her face, he instantly saw that and quickly added, "But!" He said, pointing a finger at her. "I’ll see you next weekend and together we’ll go see this planet, okay?" At her eager nod, he bopped her nose and she scrunched it adorably. "And it’s a date!"

River nodded again and hummed in agreement. She watched him walk backwards to the doors towards the TARDIS. 

On his way, he accidentally bumped into the table and let out a startled noise in the back of his throat. "Oops, table." Patting the table, "There’s a table." He glanced a River to see her hiding a smile behind her hand as she shook her head. He winked at her and waved as he passed the doors to the TARDIS.

Once he was gone, River bit her bottom lip and placed it between her fingers. A smirk appeared on her lips. She made her way upstairs with a daydream look and headed towards her bedroom. On her way, she nearly bumped into her mother who had a basket of fresh laundry in her hands.

"What’s on with your face?" He mother asked with a curious grin.

River rushed past her with her hands covering her cheeks, "Nothing." She said in a haste.

"Well, help me with the laundry, will you." Amy shouted to her as she descended the stairs.

"In a minute." River replied, closing the door of her bedroom behind her.

Once in her room, she flopped down on the bed, the smile still adorning her face as her mother made the remark. Taking a pillow, she held it to her chest and looked at the ceiling with the most besotted smile. _This is really happening._ Holding the pillow tight to her, she made a soft noise of excitement. Her hearts felt like they were going to burst out of her chest. The thump thump of them inside her ribcage betrayed her emotions. She pressed her lips together and passed a finger over where, moments ago, the Doctor’s lips had been pressed.

Her mind wouldn’t stop swirling with thoughts of a future with the Doctor, their future. This was at the same time scary and wonderfully…magical. Like a dream, except this time it was real.

River sighed happily and closed her eyes. This was bliss.


End file.
